Transformation
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: When a few scietists discover a new kind a cell life in Pokemon, it leads to losing one of their own. But what happens when this new cell life is discovered by someone else, and released into the public? Will all of human life be at an end? last chap is u
1. Discovery

"This is incredible!"

"Marvelous!"

"Outstanding!"

"Is this even possible?"

These four scientists have discovered a rare gene. This gene is so unknown, that it is only found in certain Pokemon in each species. They have no idea what it does, and they don't know what it is, it was so mysterious.

"How about we try putting it in another Pokemon to see what it does exactly." said one scientist. He had long brown hair, and dark blue eyes.

"I agree." said a female scientist. She had long blonde hair and purple eyes.

The scientist who had the idea took the gene from the Pokemon in a syringe. The other three scientists followed him to the Pokemon sanctuary, where all the Pokemon in the lab live in. He opened the gate, and walked inside to find a Seviper, sleeping under a tree. He walked over to the Seviper, and carefully and slowly stuck the syringe in its scaly skin.

As soon as the Seviper was injected, it woke up, and thrashed about, sending the scientist was sent back by the blow of the Seviper's tail. The other three scientists all gasped, and came into the environment to help their fellow scientist.

The scientists took hold of their friend and helped him to his feet. The Seviper was in front of them, and lashed out at the scientists, biting into the shoulder of the scientist that injected it with the gene. He cried out in pain, and you can see blood stains on his lab coat. Randall, another scientist, hit Seviper with his shoe until he let go of Rick, the Scientist who is bitten.

After a few minutes Seviper let go of Rick, and he stumbled back out of the Sanctuary, holding his shoulder, and crying out in pain. Randal, Chloe, another scientist, and Sherice, also a scientist, helped heal Rick's wound, putting bandages around it to stop the bleeding.

"What made that Seviper become so angry?" Chloe asked everyone. They all shrugged.

"What ever it was, I think it has to do something with that cell." Rick concluded.

Randall looked around, and saw a droplet of Rick's blood, and took a sample of it. "I'm going to test your blood, just in case."

Around 11:55 P.M. that night, Chloe and Rick sat in bed together. They were both married, and they loved each other dearly. Chloe rested her head upon Rick's other shoulder, and mumbled," I'm so glad that Seviper didn't kill you. It had murder in its eyes."

Rick sighed and nodded. "Yea, but I'm just so confused. Seviper used to love us, and it would never hurt us in anyway. Why would it now?"

Chloe lifted her head up. "I'm not sure. Maybe it saw us a threat when you injected it with the cells from that Pichu we found."

Rick nodded. "Probably, it was just a small mistake." He then stood up, heading for the bathroom. The clock now read 11:58.

Chloe smiled. "Your video diary, huh?" She asked. Rick has been keeping a video diary ever since he became a scientist, just so he can go back and look up further information from his past experiments.

Rick left the room, to go into the bathroom so he is alone and have some quiet. The phone rang, and Chloe stood up to answer it. She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Chloe, you're not going to believe it!" It was Randall.

"What is it?" Chloe asked. "Did you find out something with Seviper?"

Randall sounded panicked over the phone as he answered. "When Rick injected Seviper with the cells and gene, they all spreaded throughout the body within seconds."

Chloe was surprised at that. "Really? That fast?" she asked.

"Yes, and you know that sample of blood I got from Rick?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, those cells are all over that one drop of blood, like one million of them!"

"What are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The clock became 12:00 P.M. A loud cry for help emerged from the bathroom. Then a sound of pain, and just more screams.

Chloe dropped the phone in surprised, and picked it back up again. "Hold on, Randall. Something's wrong with Rick."

"Ok, I'll wait." Randal replied.

"Rick?" she called out to the bathroom, putting the phone away from her ear. She cringed when she heard a sound of pain. "Is it your shoulder? Rick?" she kept calling to him, but nothing but sounds of pity and pain from the bathroom. Chloe was growing scared. She reached the bathroom door; her hand shook hard as she put her hand on the doorknob, twisting it slowly. Slowly, the door opened to reveal Rick on the bathroom floor.

Chloe didn't like what she saw, and fear grew from the pit of her stomach all through her body, as she dropped the phone to the ground, and screamed really loud.

"What's going on? Chloe!? Chloe?!" Randal shouted through the phone.

Rick was on the bathroom floor, his video camera on the ground facing him. And yet, that wasn't Rick there, it was like some alien looking thing in Rick's body. Rick's legs were fused together, and grew long. They were black and had yellow things on them. Rick's mouth had grown two large, red, fangs, reaching to the ground as his head hung in pain. A small horn seemed to be growing out the back of his head as he lost the last bits of hair, leaving him bald and black headed. Yellow formed on his forehead and around his eyes as his mouth became bigger, forming around his face. Rick's hands were on the ground, and they seemed to be sucking into Rick's body as his body grew, and his clothes ripped and fell to the ground.

Chloe screamed again, as she saw Rick become a Seviper. It scared her half to death, and she backed away slowly, Randall calling into the phone, yelling, wondering what the heck was going on. Chloe grabbed the video camera, and Rick/Seviper looked straight at her, glaring at her and it opened its fangs. It lashed at her, and Chloe ran out of the house, out into the streets, holding the camera. Rick/Seviper had crushed the phone, leaving the line busy on Randall's end.

Sherice was with Randall, worried for her friends. "Randall, what's going on? Is Chloe Ok? Randall!?" she shouted, growing panicked as well.

Randall hung the phone up, and looked down. He quickly looked back up at Sherice, pain, worry and stern covered his face. "Let's go into the car, and let's go see what's wrong with them." He suggested.

Sherice nodded, and both she and Randall ran to the car, Randall in the driver's seat and Sherice in the back. They both drove off in a hurry, blowing past the speed limit, good thing there wasn't any cops out right now, and drove off really fast towards Chloe and Rick's house.

As they pulled up, Randall stopped really fast and skidded to a stop. What they both saw was Chloe running away from a Seviper that seemed to be after her, glaring her down. Sherice opened the door fast and Chloe ran to them, and jumped into the car, closing the door behind her. Randall drove off fast, Rick/Seviper slamming into the door, making Chloe cry out, and bury her face in Sherice's arms, crying hard.

Sherice held Chloe, and then asked the crying women, "Chloe? What's wrong? Where's Rick?"

Chloe cried hard. She sat up, and pointed out the window to where Seviper seemed to going away from them. "That's Rick!" she said, hysterical.

"I don't understand, how can that Seviper be Rick?" Randall asked Chloe as he drove off back to the lab.

"It just is!" Chloe said. "I went to check on him at midnight, and I opened the door and I saw Rick there, on the ground, tur-tur" She said. "Oh, my Rick's gone. Gone forever!"

"Ok, why don't we get some rest, you can come to out house, and we'll talk about this tomorrow." Randall suggested.

Chloe agreed to that and so did Sherice, and they all drove off to Randall and Sherice's house, they both lived together and were to get married in about three months.

_**Next time, on Transformation:**_

"_**Hey there, we're new here, can you help us out?"**_

"_**Oh no, Project X is gone, there's none of it left."**_

"_**All the Pokemon in the Sanctuary are gone, too!"**_

"_**Vaporeon?! Vaporeon?! Where are you?!"**_


	2. No more trust

A few days have passed ever since that accident. The one accident that they had in forever. Randall, Chloe, and Sherice have been focusing, and testing on their new project, _Project X_, the number one thing they need to solve before everyone is in danger. They didn't want to go public on it, wither, afraid the military and government will take their project and announce it and ruin everyone's lives.

Chloe has been doing a little better, but she is still a wreck over her husband, Rick, who is now a Seviper, a Pokemon. Chloe is working hard, she wants to overcome this cell, and keep it away from human civilization. She was careful not to let any of the Pokemon bite her, or harm her in any way. She has also being careful with the cells, careful to not let them touch any part of her body.

Randall is keeping the cells in the forbidden place, where only they can enter and get the cells out for research. He's been watching Chloe and Sherice, watching them like a hawk.

Sherice helps Chloe out when she starts to cry, and when she can't do it anymore. Randall excused all of it, because of her situation. Randall's been keeping a close eye out for Sherice, he don't want his fiancé to become a Pokemon. Not at all.

Many conclusions have been made, many have been proven wrong. The only thing they don't know is when did Rick change? What made him change at night, and now when he was bitten? They kept asking Chloe, but she wouldn't answer, but yesterday, she decided to get up her fear of speaking about it, and tell them what time he had change.

"It started at about midnight. Right at midnight."

Sherice and Randall then spent all night, looking at the cells structure, trying to figure out why it takes so long for them to start the change.

Well, a few more days, and no one has figured it out yet. They got two more people, a boy and a girl. The girl had long, blonde hair, and her name was Cassidy. The boy had short, bluish-greenish hair, and his name was Butch.

Randal made them look over the evidence, and to help him watch over the forbidden door. He didn't find them at all suspicious, and became friends with them. Sherice didn't notice anything about them either, and took them in as friends. Chloe didn't trust them, not one bit. She tried to avoid contact and conversation with them.

* * *

Cassidy and Butch were alone for the night. Cassidy made sure of that. She went all around the lab, looking for Butch, to make sure everyone was clear of the building. Butch nodded, and smirked. 

"This was so easy; gaining their trust, posing as scientists, now to steal these Pokemon and Project X." Butch laughed hard, but kept it down, just in case.

"Yea, this Project X will get us all sorts of Pokemon; all we need are just people." Cassidy replied, and looked to the right of her, seeing the Forbidden door, which contained Project X. She looked at Butch again. "So, you'll get the Pokemon, I'll get Project X."

Butch nodded and went his way to the sanctuary. All the Pokemon were asleep, and Butch made his way through and around the Pokemon. The Pokemon in this sanctuary are mainly small Pokemon, nothing big to carry. He went his way to the back of the sanctuary, where the Pokeballs for the Pokemon, and took them all, returning all the Pokemon, and one by one put them in a bag.

Cassidy opened the door to Project X, and walked in carefully. Inside contained flasks and beakers and papers and everything about Project X. the small flasks contain the cells, and what Pokemon they were from. It also contained all the Pokemon DNA in the world in another few trays of flasks, which she took. She bagged everything up, and left the door open and waited for Butch to come out.

Butch took a few minutes and he went back to Cassidy. "I got them, don't worry. Did you get Project X?" He asked his female partner.

Cassidy smirked with a nod. "Of course, now, let's get out of this place."

The next morning, Chloe, Sherice, and Randall came back to the lab, and the first thing Randall did was cry out, seeing the Forbidden door's door wide open and empty. He went to the Sanctuary, noticing all the Pokemon were gone, too.

"What happened!? How could this happen!?" Randall cried out.

"Calm down, Randall. Calm down." Sherice said, rubbing his shoulders.

Sherice tried to calm Randall down, but it didn't work that well. Chloe went to the security room, to check all the cameras. She knew that Cassidy and Butch were the last ones in the lab when she left. She turned on the TVs, and watched the screens, seeing Cassidy and Butch stealing the Pokemon and Project X.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust them, not one bit!" Chloe cried out, and went out to where Sherice and Randall were. She told them everything, and Randall and Sherice both felt bad for trusting them both. Sherice went to check their personal records for anything important, but they didn't give anything about where they live. They didn't even give their last names, or their phone numbers.

"They might use it for the wrong reasons. What are we going to do?" Randall asked.

"What ever we can, right now. There isn't much we can do; we don't have the information to track them down or anything." Chloe said, and she had a flashback of when she lost her husband. A small tear went down her cheek, and she wiped it off.

* * *

It's been a few years since Melissa, Missy, left her home on her journey to become a scientist. She just graduated her school, with her best friend, Vaporeon. She had Vaporeon ever since she was an Eevee, and she raised it with her father who was a scientist as well. Missy's learned a bunch of things over her three years, and is heading towards an institute where she was going to apply for a job as a scientist there. 

Missy was lying beside a lake; her Vaporeon was swimming in the lake, having fun, being carefree. It was a nice day out, the sun was high, not a cloud in the sky. Missy sighed, falling asleep in the grass, being so tired after studying a herd of Miltank last night.

Vaporeon got out of the lake, the water sliding off its skin as it dripped from it, and it shook itself off near Missy, sending cold water on her. Missy woke up with a jump, and laughed with Vaporeon. She hugged Vaporeon, smiling and laughing.

"Don't do that. That was very cold!" She said, and a small shiver went down her spine. She let go of Vaporeon after Vaporeon looked into the forest nearby, staring sternly over there. It seemed to sense something over there.

"What's wrong, Vaporeon?" Missy asked Vaporeon, standing up and looking at the area. Vaporeon then ran off into the selected area, leaving Missy there, wondering what was going on.

_Vaporeon probably senses something wrong, possibly a disturbance in the area._ Missy then ran off after Vaporeon, ducking under branches, and jumping over bushes. She ran until she couldn't find Vaporeon anymore.

"Vaporeon?! Where are you?!" Missy cried out, stopping in the middle of the forest. She panicked and looked around frantically. Missy then heard a faint cry from her Vaporeon, and followed the sound, deeper into the forest.

She stopped, until she came across Vaporeon in a small cage, its head down. "Vaporeon!" she cried out, running to her friend. She squatted down, trying to unlock the cage, break it, and do whatever she to get Vaporeon out of it.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon cried out to Missy, motioning for her to look behind her. Missy looked up, and then looked behind her. She notice two shadows, and then a small net surrounded her, and sent electrical charges through out her body, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry for the Cliff hanger, I just wanted to leave some supsence in** **story.**


	3. Transformation

The sound of water rushing awoke Missy up. She was on the ground. Her face was in the grass, and she blinked, wondering what happened. She sat u, and rubbed her eyes. "That was such a good nap!" She said with a small yawn. She got a good look around her; she was next to a lake, trees behind her on the other side of the lake. But something was missing. Something very important to her. Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon! Vaporeon!?" Missy shouted, standing up, and looking around in a panicked state. Her eyes showed worry. "Where are you?!"

She looked all around her, and listened for a faint call, or a small splash in the lake… but nothing happened. Not one sound, not one noise, not one thing. This scared Missy deeply.

"Oh, good. Your awake." Missy heard a voice of a woman, and looked around, finally turning around, to see two people. A girl and a boy, and they were smirking at her.

"Who-who are you?" Missy asked them both.

"There's no need to worry about us. You can call us _Team Rocket._" The boy said. There was a cage in front of them both. Something was in there, but what?

"What's in the cage?" Missy asked, suddenly.

"Oh, this? Nothing but one of your closest friend." The girl replied to her question.

Missy then gasped. Her only closest friend was her Vaporeon, the one friend she could tell anything to, and not have to worry about any arguments.

"Let go of Vaporeon!" she demanded to them. She then saw a flicker of light blue in the cage, and Vaporeon appeared, its teeth clenched as it glared at Missy. Missy gasped once more, wondering what's wrong with her friend." That's not Vaporeon! What did you do to my Vaporeon!?"

"This is Vaporeon. She just got a reality check, that's all." The guy said with a snicker. "We'll let you have her back." He said, opening the cage wide open.

Vaporeon placed a paw outside the cage, and slowly walked out. The two people ran away as fast as they could. Vaporeon took another step towards Missy, glaring at her deeply.

Missy took a step back, but didn't go far. She was on the edge of the lake now. Her eyes were wide open, thinking about her old friend. _She would never attack me. Never. But, this isn't Vaporeon….no…It's a cold hearted beast!_

Vaporeon dashed up to her, running at a fast pace. It all seemed like a flash, but it wasn't. Vaporeon jumped up at her, biting Missy's arm, and sending her into the lake.

* * *

"It's 11:58 now. Only two more minutes left." Cassidy said with a smirk. "Hopefully it's a success this time around."

* * *

Missy struggled to get Vaporeon to let go of her arm, she held her breath for awhile now, sinking deeper into the lake. Finally, Vaporeon let go of her arm and swam away, leaving Missy, almost out of breath, swimming to the surface before she drowned.

* * *

"It's time!"

* * *

Missy was just about out of breath and she was almost to the surface. _Come on, just a little farther. You can do it, Missy!_ Just before she lost her breath, she let out a laugh sucking in water. A tickling sensation went all over her body. She tried not to laugh, but she found that she could under water now. She closed her eyes tightly, tears coming to them as she tried to stop the tickling. Because she was laughing so hard, she didn't notice what was happening to her body.

Her spine was growing longer, and out of her lower back, just above her but. On it grew blue skin, and small ridges covered her back to her newly formed mermaid tail. Her skin was turning a light blue color, and her hands and feet were turning into paws. A fin like thing grew from her neck, and three small horns grew from the sides where her ears were an on top of her head, and she lost all her hair. Yellow things grew from the horns, completing the transformation.

At that time, the tickling stopped, and she didn't notice any changes to her body, and she swam to the surface, finding out she could breath underwater. She thought she was in Heaven, swimming in the ocean of a sky.

She reached the surface, taking a breath of fresh air, for old time's sake. She swam to land, climbing out of the water, and shaking the water off of her.

She looked around, noticing everything got bigger, or she thought, she got smaller. She could see a bite mark on her left paw? _Paw?!_

Missy notice that her hand was blue and so was her arm, and it was paw shaped. She looked at her reflection in the water, gasping when she saw that she wasn't staring at herself. She was staring at a Vaporeon. She looked behind her, seeing the Tail.

_No! This can't be happening, I'm probably still dreaming. Vaporeon is probably trying to wake me up. _Missy thought, staring at herself.

* * *

"Huh? She's not acting aggressive or anything!" butch exclaimed, looking at her through the screen. "It's another dud. I'm going to get her and throw her with the rest." He said, leaving Cassidy there, sighing, and wondering why it was just another dud that she was not aggressive like most of the others.

Butch walked into the environment, walking towards Missy. Missy sensed someone was coming, and turned around, to see that guy coming towards her. He carried a cage in his right arm.

"Hey! What did you do to me!?" Missy shouted, but to butch, she was talking like a regular Vaporeon.

Butch picked up a struggling Missy, and thrown her into the cage he had. He shut it real quickly, and picked her up, and carried her into a room.

_Where is he taking me? What happened to me, how did this happen?!_ Missy still wondered, as she saw a whole lab now. She stared in amazement at all the equipment, and all the scientists working in their stations. She saw a door open, and she was being taken into another room, a dark room.

Butch turned on the light, and Missy saw four cages there, possibly holding something inside. He threw her cage at the bottom, making her gasp, and he left the room, leaving Missy there with a bunch of cages full of who knows what.


	4. A plan to escape

The room was really dark; Missy couldn't see anything, except the four cages. She was backed up against the cage, closing her eyes, and wishing that this wasn't real. She laid her head down, her hands/paws on top of her head, and she whispered to herself slowly.

"This isn't real… just a dream…"

"Heh heh, looks like we have another one." She heard a murmur in the darkness.

"Shh, Blake. She's scared." She heard another voice.

"Soon, there's going to be more and more of us. Who knows how long we'll be here." That first voice said.

Missy lifted her head up, looking at, coming up to the bars of the cage. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah, there are more like you in here," The second voice said. It was a girl's voice. "You're not the only one. These people, Team Rocket, have been doing this for a whole month now. I was the first one in this little room."

Missy soon saw an image appear in front of her in another cage. A little Chikorita said, coming into view. It had a worried look on its face.

"I know how you feel. I felt it; everyone else in this room has felt it, too. Scared you must be."

Missy nodded, as she saw other figures come into view. She saw a Houndour, a Hariyama, and a Luxray, and a Togekiss. She wondered what they all must've endured, being in this horrible place.

"My name's Alisha," Said the Chikorita. "The Hariyama is Rick, the Houndour is Chad, the Togekiss is Mary, and the Luxray is Blake." Alisha introduced everyone.

Missy felt brave enough to tell them her name. "Mine's Missy," She said, slowly and low. "What are your stories?" She asked, daring to ask.

Alisha nodded. "I'll go first." She said, and took a deep breath. "_I was on my way to school; my best friend was with me and she had her Chikorita with her. Well, my friend went to get a drink from a vending machine, leaving me and Chikorita to talk. Well, all of a sudden, I see a huge net that electrocuted me and Chikorita, then waking up in this place, and being bitten by Chikorita, and you know the rest._" She said, slowly. "It's practically the same with everyone else."

Missy looked down. "Mines the same. I was going to be a scientist…but I guess that's done and over with."

Rick, the Hariyama, was thinking about Missy, and what she said about becoming a scientist. "Hey, if you're going to be a scientist, then maybe you can help us out of here."

Missy looked up at Rick, trying to comprehend what he was saying. After a few minutes, she finally got it. "Your right, I think I might know a way. But… I don't know how to pull it off."

"Well, go on with it." Blake said, rather rudely, and receiving a look from Alisha.

"Well, if we could somehow use the Pokemon abilities that our Pokemon selves know, we can use them to break the bars. But, I don't know how to really do that."

"It's worth a shot." Mary said.

"I agree," Chad said, sitting down.

"Maybe, if we could concentrate long enough on using an attack, we could pull it off." Missy suggested. "Chad, you could use a fire move to burn the bars, and I could use a water attack to cool them off. Then all we have to do is push against the bars with enough strength and break them."

"I think it'll work." Rick said.

"I think it's a hunk of bologna." Blake said.

"Let's give it a shot!" Mary said.

"Try it out, Chad." Alisha said.

Chad nodded, closed his eyes, and tried to focus really hard on using a flamethrower attack. He concentrated, harder, harder, until he could feel fire coming out from inside him, out his mouth, and burned the bars. He looked up, seeing the bars turn a bright red color, and a smile escaped his puppy looks.

Missy smiled, and nodded. "Ok, this'll work!"


	5. Escape!

After about thirty minutes of focusing hard enough and actually doing it, everyone was free from the cages. Missy and Chad were the ones who were most worn out, having doing all the work. Missy panted, and Chad did so, too, next to her. Missy stood up, after getting her breath, looked around. She saw a door nearby, and nodded towards it. She turned back to the others.

"We might be able to get that door open." She said, leaving the others confused. "Alisha can do it. All Chikorita's have a vine whip. If Alisha can harness that power, we can escape. We can take this stuff away from here to help out future people that might be like us."

Alisha nodded. "Ok, I get the plan. Let me paraphrase it so everyone could understand it…"

After about a minute of explaining the plan, Alisha stared at the door handle, closed her eyes, and focused on vine whip to come out and open the door. Missy knew she could do it. Soon, two little vine whips came out of the neck of Alisha, and headed towards the door, wrapping around the door handle.

"Yes, now pull!" Rick said, getting excited about escaping.

Alisha moved the vine whips like it was a part of her own body, turning the handle, and slowly opening the door. Everyone cheered. It was late at night now, no one was out here.

Missy saw a bag from the corner of her eye, and walked over to it, grabbing it with her mouth. "We can take some of the stuff here and put them in this bag." She looked at Alisha. "You know what to do."

Alisha nodded, controlling the Vine whip easy enough to wrap around some of the beakers that all had tops on, and placing them in the bag. Everyone was excited, except for Blake.

He sat back, watching, not caring for them. Mary tried to get him to come and help, but it was no use. He wouldn't budge an inch. Mary gave up and went back to helping everyone.

* * *

"Time for cleanup." Butch said with a yawn. "Why do we have to do this?" he complained to Cassidy.

"Because these stupid scientists are lazy." She replied. Soon, they both started to put up Project X, into the place it always been at. One, Cassidy thought she heard a glass break, and looked over to Butch. "Did you break a glass?"

"Nope." He said. "You think someone is here?"

Cassidy nodded, and put down the stuff she was holding. She motioned for Butch to look the other way while he goes this way. Cassidy looked all around, not seeing anyone, except that the door to the Dud Pokemon was open and the Pokemon weren't inside.

"Butch, the Pokemon in this room are gone." She said to him.

"Huh? How?"

"Looks like they learned how to use attacks." She said, noticing some of the bars on the ground.

* * *

Missy tried to keep everyone quiet. Two people were here. Missy could tell by the voices that is was those two people that called themselves_Team Rocket._ She hid behind a door, Alisha hid next to her. Mary was under a table next to a wall, Chad was ducking behind a trash can, Rick was behind another door, and Blake was still where he was, but hidden.

Cassidy and Butch both searched the room. Some of the stuff they stole was gone. "Where did it all go?" Butch asked Cassidy.

"I think we got some smart Pokemon here." She said, and you could tell there was a hint of a growl there. Whenever Cassidy and Butch had their backs turned, Missy tried to tell everyone to slowly move towards the open door, to not make a sound.

They all moved at once. Since Blake was closet to the other door, where Cassidy was in, he quickly shut the door, and bolted for the exit. Missy wondered why he did that. Well, it alarmed Butch to everyone's location. He saw them all, and everyone tried to escape at once. It was a hasty move, but they did it, and everyone escaped, making Butch trip over a fallen table.

Missy and the others soon made it out of there, out of the nasty place. They kept going until they knew the people wouldn't find them. Missy panted hard.

"Man, I dropped the bag." She whined.

"You had to. It would've slowed us down, you would've gotten caught." Mary said, trying to make Missy feel better. Missy smiled, and nodded.

"But what about Blake?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. He's always been like this," Alisha said, looking down. "He never liked to accept help from others."

"You know Blake from before all this?" Missy asked.

Alisha nodded. "Yea, he's my best friend's older brother."

Missy sighed. "Well, for right now, we should find some shelter, and some food to keep us going through the night."

"I'll look for the food." Alisha announced, looking for berries, apples, anything.

"I'll pick up twigs for the fire." said Chad, as he went about.

"I'm going to help find a shelter." Missy said, heading off with Rick and Mary. Soon, they all came across a cave, Mary and Rick took shelter there, while missy stayed out for Chad and Alisha to find her.

Alisha came up with two vine whips full of food. Chad came back with a bunch of twigs in his mouth.

"Wow, Alisha. You mastered your Vine whip attack." Missy said, heading in with her.

"Yeah, well. My dad always said I was a natural."

Chad set the twigs up while Alisha gave everyone a fruit to eat. Chad then focused for a flame thrower attack, and set the twigs ablaze, giving them all warmth. Everyone sat around the fire, just talking about their lives before all this.

* * *

Driving through the forest, Sherice, Randall, and Chloe were driving towards the nearest laboratory. They told the entire scientists there that they were coming. They knew about Project X and wanted to help out. Well, it started to rain hard, and their car broke down nearby.

"Man! Great, now we're stuck in the rain." Randall complained.

"Maybe we should look for a cave nearby." Sherice suggested.

"Yeah. Come on, Randall." Chloe said. Randall sighed, following them. Soon, they all came across a cave. Chloe stopped short. "There's Pokemon there."

"Come on, Chloe. If they wanted to attack us, they would've." Sherice said, walking ahead of the cautious Chloe with her husband. Chloe followed behind, making sure no Pokemon attacked from behind them. She didn't trust any Pokemon anymore. They al could be carrying the virus. Soon, they all came across the entrance to the cave. Some Pokemon were sleeping in it, around a fire. They all sat down, not to wake them up, and started to talk about the virus, unaware that one of them was listening.


	6. Found! Help is coming soon!

"I don't feel safe with these Pokemon here, Randall. I just feel like their going to wake up any minute and bite us, transmitting the Virus over to us, and we become just like them!" Chloe whispered to Randall and Sherice.

"Chloe, we never know. Maybe these Pokemon don't have that virus. Even if they did, they would've heard us and wake up, bite us right away." Sherice said, hoping to calm down her unstable friend.

These past couple days since her husband's been gone, she's been so unstable. Randall hasn't been able to trust her with the virus that they had left. He always thought that in Chloe's husband being a Pokemon that she would inject herself with the virus of any Pokemon, and try to find her husband that way, and live together. Chloe had a rough past of her parents being unstable with drugs. Her parents were sent into rehab.

* * *

Missy wasn't able to go to sleep at all. The image of her own friend, her very best friend, attacking her and hurting her haunted her. Now, she had no idea where her friend was. She looked at her hand/paw. The bite mark still there in her now blue skin. It was going to take a lot of time to be able to get over this. She hoped that this wasn't a permanent thing.

Missy then stopped. She heard some people; they were coming closer and closer. Her back was turned to them. She wished that it wasn't those people from Team Rocket. She wished it was anybody else than them.

Missy heard voice. She could tell what they were talking about. There were three people, two girls and a boy. She heard one voice the struck her more than anything else. _Virus._ A virus? Is a virus doing this to them?

Missy lifted her head up, and sat. She turned around to look at the people, seeing that they were scientists. She recognized them all. Her dad had a picture of them, but there was another guy with them. They were all staring back at her, and she did, too. She had a look of pity on her face, or she was trying to with her new Vaporeon looks.

* * *

Chloe flinched, thinking that Missy was going to bite her. "Watch out, it's going to bite us!" she said, covering herself.

"Shh! Chloe, your going to scare it." Randall said, frowning at Chloe. He looked back at Missy, seeing the look of pity of on her face. She stared into her eyes. He could swear that he saw something flicker across those eyes. He couldn't tell what, but he saw something out of the ordinary.

Missy then looked to her friends. She walked over to them, nudging Alisha first, and then nudging everyone else. She kept whispering the same thing to them.

"Wake up, everyone."

"What's going on, Missy?" Asked Rick.

"There are people here who can help!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" asked Mary.

"I really wonder what Pokemon are saying." Sherice said.

"Yea. Chloe, they seem friendly." Randall said, trying to sooth the scared Chloe.

"That's what they want you to think!"

Randall studied them more, intrigued by them in a way. He could tell there was something different about them, but he couldn't tell what. He saw them all get up, and watch the Vaporeon. He thought she was the leader.

"Hey, you guys look like you need help." He said to them.

Alisha looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, we do." Forgetting that she was speaking in Pokemon.

Missy turned to face Randall, staring at him hard. She then used her paw to dig into the dirt, trying to make a sentence. Randall studied the Pokemon's behavior of trying to communicate with them.

"_Help us. Human."_ That was the message that Missy wrote in the dirt with her paw. She made the mistake of writing with her wounded on, and flinched when it started to hurt.

"Look, its hurt." Sherice said, not looking at the message, but looking at the wounded paw.

Randall saw the message, and knew right away what was wrong. "You must be traumatized. It must've been horrible for you all to undergo this change."

Missy felt relieved when he understood their problem. She nodded to his statement. She wondered if they would be able to help.

"If you guys can come with us, I'm sure we all would be able to help you out." Randall said. "We're on our way to a laboratory nearby. You guys can come along."

"This is great! They can help us out!" Mary exclaimed.

Missy nodded to Randall, and he got the note. His eyes flickered to Chloe, who was staring at the Pokemon nearby; she had a weird look on her face. She looked at her watch. It was close to midnight. Her arm reached out in front of the Pokemon.

"Bite me!" she demanded.

Randall and Sherice's eyes widened in surprise. "Chloe, are you serious?!" Randall exclaimed. "If they bite you, you'll become one of them."

"I don't care!" Chloe said, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I can't stand being alone… without my husband! It's just not right, him being a Pokemon, and me being like this!"

"Chloe, you don't know what your saying!" Sherice said, trying to calm Chloe down.

Missy and everyone was confused. _What's going on here?_ Missy tried to make sense of what was happening, but couldn't fit the pieces together.

Randall took from his bag a syringe. "This should help, Chloe." He injected it into Chloe. A few minutes later, she felt sleepy, and slowly fell asleep. "I injected her with something that'll knock her out for awhile." He sighed heavily.

"I think we should be heading off now." Sherice said, looking at her friend.

* * *

A few hours later, after a long trip in the car on their way to the laboratory, everyone soon made it to their destination. Chloe sat in the backseat, sleeping sound asleep. Randall and Sherice were jumping to conclusions that Chloe was emotionally unstable, and willing to inject herself with the virus in order to gain peace with her mind. Missy and her friends were happy that they were probably going to revert back to their normal selves. They were talking about how good their lives were, and how they were going to get it back. They were also worried for Blake, and worried about how he was doing now. They wondered if he got caught in a pokeball or not.

Not far away, Blake was heading back to the place that he just escaped from. He never liked those people he was just with, he hated them. They were so annoying. His little sister always called him the villain, and she was right. He always wanted to be a real villain, and that was why he was going back to that place, to help Team Rocket. But first, he saw his own little sister on a bike. She was carrying posters that said _"Lost: Blake."_ His picture was under it.

He waited until his sister stopped to hand the poster on a pole nearby, and when she did, he pounced on her, and bit her arm. He already knew how to infect people to become like this.

His little sister screamed, scared for her life, and kicked the Luxray off of her. She held her arm, and got on her bike, and rode off, away from that place. The next day at midnight, his own little sister became a Luxray, and their parents were shocked. She bit her own parents, and they became infected with the virus. They became Luxrays, and soon, many people in that town became Pokemon fast.


	7. Bye bye Chloe

After a few hours on a long road trip through the forest, the scientists and Missy and her new friends finally made it to the laboratory. Randall carried Chloe inside on his back, and laid her down on the couch nearby. The scientists shook Randall's and Sherice's hand, and welcomed them in. They questioned about the Pokemon, and Randall explained everything to him. They understood, and Randall walked over to Missy, bent down to her, and explained what they were going to try to do.

"Ok. We're going to take a few blood samples of you and your friends, and we're going to try to find you little bit of Human DNA that's still left in you. Then we're going to work with what we got, and use it to try to find a cure." Randall explained to Missy, and she nodded. He also told her to watch over Chloe, making sure she stays away from the testing area.

* * *

Missy went to everyone, and explained what Randall explained to them. Soon, Sherice and Randall both came over with syringes and took their blood samples and walked off into the testing area. Missy sat in front of Chloe, watching her closely.

In the testing area, Randall and Sherice both worked around with what blood samples they got with the other scientists, discovering a tiny portion of human DNA in each of the blood samples. They saved that part of it, and kept the one infected with their Pokemon DNA. They worked for several hours on it, trying many things, but couldn't seem to bring forth the cure to their situation. They soon gave up for the night, willing to try in the morning.

Randall sat next to Sherice, holding her hand. Her head leaned against his shoulder and smiled. "I hope Chloe will be feeling better when she wakes up." She said. "It looked like she was willing to give her life away like that."

"She's too emotionally unstable. She needs to conquer her own emotions, and not let them get in the way." Randall whispered, remembering that evening in the cave, seeing Chloe literally put her hand out for the Pokemon to bite her like that.

"What if she does stay this way?" Sherice asked.

Randall sighed. "Then she can't be anywhere near here, not for awhile at least."

"I'm worried that she might inject herself with anything like the virus, or purposely get bitten." Sherice whispered. "I hope nothing like what happened to her husband happens to you."

"I hope the same doesn't happen to you, either." He said, and bent his face down to kiss her on the lips, and she kissed him back. She slowly moved away, and stood up. "I'm going to check up on her and them." She said, referring to the Pokemon they picked up earlier.

* * *

Missy soon fell asleep that night, right in front of Chloe. Alisha and everyone else fell asleep, too. Everyone was tired from yesterday. They all slept soundly asleep, near each other, but not to close.

Sherice walked in, and smiled at them. They looked so peaceful there, sleeping. Sherice tiptoed around them, and made her way to the couch that Chloe was laid down on. She soon stopped, frozen. Her eyes went wide, seeing an empty spot there. Chloe was nowhere to be seen. Sherice panicked, and soon ran out of the living area to where Randall was.

She ran into the clearing, and Randall looked at her with a weird expression. "What's with the face?" He asked her.

"It's Chloe! She's not there!"

"What?!" Randall exclaimed, standing up in a hurry. "Let's split up and search for her right away."

Sherice nodded, and went back the way she came from. Randall went into the testing area where the virus was being contained. He didn't see her there, and asked the other scientists if they knew where Chloe was at. They had no idea either.

Sherice went back and searched in her area, not seeing her. She then decided to wake the Pokemon up. She shook them all awake, and they yawned, and blinked at her.

"Chloe's not here. Can you help me look for her?" she asked them.

Missy looked at the couch, not seeing her there. She looked to everyone, and they nodded. She nodded, too, and they all went in the same direction. Outside.

"We need to find her." Missy said, running all around to find her.

"Yeah! It's getting pretty close to midnight, the same time that this transformation begins." Mary said, remembering what Randall told them on the car ride up here.

Chad stopped then, and starred at Mary. "Mary, you're a Togekiss, and you have wings. Why don't you fly up and search for her by air?"

Mary stopped, and thought about it. She nodded. "I'll do it!" she said, taking off into the sky to search.

"Good thinking!" Alisha said with a smile at Chad.

Missy, Chad, Alisha and Rick then searched on the ground, looking everywhere. The time was ticking ever so fast on midnight. They all worried that they wouldn't be able to find her in time.

Chloe walked through the forest, trying to find that one aggressive Pokemon to bite her, and transform her. She knew her emotions were getting the better of her, but she wanted to be with her husband as a Pokemon, too, and not be separate species. She couldn't stand it, not one bit.

* * *

Chloe soon stumbled upon a pokemon. It was an Absol. It had a look in its eyes, and she could tell her was a carrier of the virus. She stood her ground, staring hard at it, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Bite me!" she said putting her arms out, closed her eyes and waited for the Absol to bite her, inject her with the virus.

The Absol ran up to her, Opening its mouth, and biting her on the side. Chloe flinched, but it was soon over with and done, and the Absol then let go and ran off.

She looked at her watch; it was one minute to midnight. She closed her eyes, whispering to herself, saying _"Goodbye world."_

Missy came across Chloe, who was on the ground, holding herself, eyes closed shut in pain. She cried out in pain. Missy stopped along with everyone else, eyes wide, staring at what Chloe was becoming.

Something was pushing out from the but area, and broke through her jeans. It was a pointy, dark blue tail. Silver hair started to cover her body, as her blonde hair started to turn silver, and form a crescent moon for the top part of the Absol transformation. A blue oval shape formed in the crescent part of the head. Her face turned a dark blue, and her teeth grew sharper, as her face grew out just a little bit to form a small snout. She cried out in pain, and everyone watched as a dark blue crescent thing popped out of the side of her head. Next were her hands and feet. Her fingers formed into three small blue claws, as her thumb made its way back to the hind of the paws, forming into a claw. The same thing was happening to her feet. Extra silver hair started to form around her neck area. Soon, the new Absol/Chloe shook out of the clothes, and ran off in a fury, leaving missy and everyone else to be in a shock. Mary watching from the sky couldn't believe it, either. That was the end of Chloe. Alisha and everyone else tried to get Missy to come along with them to go back to the laboratory, but couldn't shake her.

Missy was frozen in place, eyes wide open, and her mouth open slightly. _A virus is what does this? How can a virus do this to us, it's totally science fiction. Soon, the whole world will be filled with Pokemon, and the human race will soon meet its end. _Missy thought, staring at where Chloe was just was.


	8. The invasion will begin

I'm sorry for this short chapter. I just wanted to let my readers help me pick out the Pokemon Blake wants, and to help give me futute ideas for later chapters.

So please, help me out with ideas and the main Pokemon blake will use as his comrades.

* * *

The next morning, Missy didn't sleep a wink. She was still frightened by the sight of Chloe becoming an Absol. She lay there, staring off into space, while Alisha gathered everyone else to talk about Missy and what she been through.

"This is probably her first time seeing this happen to someone else. She's scared. We should try to help her out in anyway we can." Alisha said, looking at Missy with a worried expression.

"I agree," Mary said. "Missy needs help. Look at her, she didn't sleep after that."

They all then decided to try to go over and help Missy out. Missy was just laying there, eyes half open, looking in an unknown distance. She saw them coming over, but ignored them all.

Chad laid down in front of her, staring straight at her. "Missy, let us help you. We know what this has been like, we seen it a dozen times. After a while, it kinda grows off on you."

Missy didn't answer back. Letting the silence take hold of the group. Chad then stood up, shaking his head to everyone, and they all sighed. What else could they do?

* * *

Sherice and Randall were sitting in silence together, holding each others hands tightly, never letting go. They probably knew what happened to Chloe. The Pokemon came back, looking down. They both knew right away what had happen to Chloe.

"It's horrible. This virus is going to get us all. We're not safe, nobody's safe. We have to tell everyone!" Sherice said, a tear starting to come from her eye.

Randall sighed. "I know. But it's going to happen. All of humanity is going to become one with the Pokemon…" His voice trailed off. His other hand clenched tightly. "I'll bring forth a press conference soon." He said, and stood up, letting go of Sherice's hand, leaving hers in the air, and letting it drop to the couch.

Sherice stood up and walked to the window, staring out into the Pokemon world. She knew that the Pokemon knew they were in here. She wondered if they were going to bombard this place, attack it at once in order to get to them. Sherice shuddered at the thought. She wanted to get some sleep. She didn't get any last night, worried about what was going to happen to Chloe. She went to the guest bedrooms, and laid down. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Outside with Blake, he was walking through the forest. He had a small smirk on his face. He was thinking about a world of only Pokemon. Soon the Human race was going to end, so why not end it now? He bit his sister, already figuring out how the virus worked. He was sure that once his sister became a Luxray, she bit their parents, and soon after that, the whole town of his would be Luxrays or other Pokemon. He soon stopped, coming across a building in the forest. He knew there were some people inside, and he smirked. But he wanted to see other transformations beside Luxray.

So he came with an idea. An invasion of Pokemon. He went back into the forest, walking into a clearing. He saw a stump, and walked over to it, standing on it.

"Everyone!" He called into the forest. "My fellow Pokemon! An invasion calls to you! I need you all, so we can stop the Humans from taking us from our freedom!" He called to every Pokemon in the area, hoping to get some pokemon to help him out. He did see some Pokemon show up, cheering him on. Blake smirked, knowing his plan was going to be complete.


	9. Invasion

That morning, Blake had gathered up his crew of Pokemon to turn all humans into them. The right hand man is Shiftry, while the others are a Ninetails, Ariados, and a Staraptor. Blake had told them of what had happened to him, and decided that if he became a Pokemon, then everyone else should become one, too.

"Just one bite is all it takes." Blake announced to them. He stood on his stump he found earlier, looking over at all of them. "Once we infiltrate that place, bite any human there. Bring the Pokemon there to me, I'll deal with them." He said, as his new comrades went out to the laboratory. Blake knew that Missy, Alisha, Chad, and Rick with Mary are there. He wanted to give them an option of whether to join him or die.

Shiftry took charge. He told Ninetails to go to on of the sides, Ariados to the other while Staraptor stays at the back and come in last. Shiftry told them all to be silent, and to wait until morning.

Soon, morning came, and Shiftry gave the cry to attack. Shiftry ran to the door, bursting right through it with his brute strength. Ninetails went in next, with Ariados and Staraptor. No one was expecting it.

* * *

Randall and Sherice heard the doors burst open, and immediately went to check it out. They both froze, seeing the four new Pokemon busting through. Sherice held Randall's hand tightly, and he squeezed hers. They both thought it was going to be the end, and so they both ran off into the other room, where the Pokemon they found were at.

Randall moved he couch in front of the door, and Sherice pushed the desk and anything else to block it off. They both panicked, staying close together, holding hands tightly.

"Is this the end?" She asked him, and he stared at her sternly.

"No, not until I say it is." Then he leaned in and kissed her lips.

* * *

Missy heard the commotion, and lifted her head up, seeing Sherice block the door with Randall, wondering what's happening. Alisha and the others were already over there, to see what was wrong. Missy stood up, and walked over, confused. Randall and Sherice told them everything, and everyone got tense. Missy was still frightened, seeing what happened to Chloe, and didn't want to see it happen to anybody else.

* * *

The other three scientists that were originally there before weren't aware of the situation, being in a locked room. Suddenly, their door busted open with Shiftry, Ariados and Staraptor there, staring at them hard. The scientists were aware of the virus, and ran off. One of the girls tripped, and Ariados got to her instantly, using his stinger to stab her in the arm, transmitting the virus into her.

The other two scientists both got attacked by Staraptor and Shiftry, being bitten by them and getting the virus. At least they had until midnight before the changes would take place, which gave them plenty of time to research a cure, but they weren't so sure they could do it in time.

Randall and Sherice both knew that the other three scientists were goners, probably already bitten. They waited and waited in that room, while they held the door shut while the Pokemon banged against the door to get in, and get them all.

The Pokemon had a plan. After banging on the door for awhile, and pretend to give up so they would think they gave up and move away from the door. Ninetails would use fire spin on the door, burning a hole through while she went in and bit both of them. Ariados would go in, and wrap up the Pokemon to bring to Blake. It was a priceless plan, and so it went forth.

Shiftry and Staraptor both went at the door, and pretending to give up. They waited a long time, like for a few hours so the humans would think they were gone.

Randall soon heard that the Pokemon stopped, but he wasn't so sure. He stayed against the desk and couch, and Sherice still joined them. No one in the room thought they gave up, and thought they were trying to trick them.

Ninetails then stood in front of the wall, preparing to use fire Spin attack. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, letting forth a fire spiraling towards the wall, burning right through it, surprising Randall and Sherice both. They both jumped, surprised at the fire attack. They backed away from the spot, seeing a Ninetails come through with an Ariados. They stared at Randall and Sherice.

Missy knew she had to do something, if not anyone else. Everyone else was too afraid to know what to do. Missy gulped, closed her eyes, and focused on any attack a Vaporeon knew. Ice beam attack, Hydro pump, anything. She opened her mouth, and a large stream of water came forth. Hydro pump worked, and it was sent towards Ninetails and Ariados, soaking them all.

Ninetails shook herself off, and glared at Missy. She released a fire spin attack at Missy, and it hit, burning Missy, and ending her limp to the ground, unconscious. Ninetails huffed, and went back to Randall and Sherice.

"Missy!" Everyone shouted, running to her injured, unconscious body. They all felt bad for Missy, seeing how she risked her life for Randall and Sherice.

Ariados soon came up to them, sending a huge string shot attack at them all, binding them to each other in a sack of string. They all fought hard against it and soon were stuck there, bound.

Randall and Sherice both sat together, shaking violently, beads of sweat running down their face as they stared into their Ninetails future together.

Ninetails advanced on them, biting Sherice and Randall both, leaving their arms wounded and blood soaking their lab coats. Ninetails left with her comrades, while Ariados carried the sack of the Pokemon they caught and was starting to bring them back to Blake, their leader.


	10. A little too late

Randall and Sherice dressed their wound and the other scientist's wounds. Randall seemed to be Ok, but Sherice seemed to be stricken hard, the realization that she's going to become a Pokemon. A Ninetails. She sat alone on a chair, staring at the floor.

Randall tried to comfort her. He told her that they have at least ten hours before it happens, which would give them plenty of time to find the cure before midnight. Sherice told him he didn't want anymore to do with all this, and sat there the whole time.

Randall sighed, going into the lab, working with the other female scientist. They worked nonstop for half the time they had left. Five more hours. They hadn't quite found it yet, but Randall thought he had a clue. He thought that maybe injecting themselves with the human DNA that they got from the Pokemon would try to stop the virus, and take hold of it before if became midnight before the changes would take place. He wasn't sure, and he had to find the human DNA in the blood samples. The virus seemed to cover the DNA up so they couldn't find it. Whatever this virus was, it was smart and too powerful. The conference was tomorrow, he would announce this to the world to warn every one of the dangers. But he had to find the cure.

Two more hours were left. It was ten o'clock, and Randall still hadn't been able to solve it. He wanted to test his theory on Sherice, to see if it would work. He wanted Sherice to stay the same, so he took what Human DNA he could find from the blood samples, and put them into the syringe, and walked over to Sherice.

"Honey, I'm sure this will work." He said, putting the syringe to her skin, and pricking it. She flinched at first, but it was over in a second. He injected the DNA into her skin, wishing, hoping that it'll overcome the Pokemon DNA and the virus.

"It better," She said, looking at Randall, trying to put on a smile, but it didn't work. She followed her husband into the lab so that he could see if it was working. An hour went by of Randall studying many blood samples of Sherice's blood. He only had thirty minutes left now. He has the most shocked look on his face. It was working. If you injected over Human DNA into a bitten victim, the DNA will take over the virus, and stop it from taking hold of it' victim. He hugged Sherice hard, and she smile so much, tears came to her eyes.

"Randall, hurry. Inject it into you, so we an stay together forever." She said.

Randall had a sullen look on his face. He looked down. "That's all the Human DNA we could get from them. There's no more…"

Sherice's eyes widened. "No! Randall, you can't be serious!"

He nodded. He grabbed Sherice by the shoulders, and stared at her sternly. "Listen. You have to go to the conference tomorrow, tell every one of the dangers. Tell them we found a cure, and hope it's not too late."

Sherice shook her head, she was crying hard. "No, I can't do that, not without you!" She cried.

"You must. We only have five minutes left here, so go. Leave this place now, and head towards Lilly Cove city, here's the ticket for the ferry." He handed her the ticket, and she took it. "Now, go! Before we bite you again once we've changed." He said, turning his back to her.

"Randall-!"

"Go!" He shouted. He was looking down, tears coming to his eyes as he cried. "Goodbye…"

Sherice nodded very slowly. Her heart was now broken. "Goodbye… I'll come back and look for you! I'll cure you!" she said, and left the laboratory, running into the nearest town, which had a ferry, and had to go to Lilly Cove city to go to that conference. She never looked back.

The time came. That one female scientist that was bitten by the Ariados started to change first. Her cries were sent all through the laboratory, her cries of pain. A sharp, silver horn started to grow from her forehead. Her glasses were knocked to the ground as she got into fetal position. Her skin started to turn red; her nose came back into her face as two little fangs grew from where her mouth was, coming inwards. Her head grew into her upper body, making her neck disappear as that are of her body turned black. Her arms grew narrow, and her fingers all converged into on, pointy, yellow and purple arms. Her lower body grew out longer past her but, growing bigger in size, forcing the ones in her legs to move upwards into her lower body, doing the same thing as the arms. A yellow stinger grew from her but, tearing her jeans up, as two little purple and yellow things grew from that area.

One male scientist was next. He was bitten by the Shiftry. His nose grew out longer, like Pinocchio, and turned brown. He was an old, bald scientist, and had no hair. Well, white hair grew over his bald head, and growing in around his face, and reached all the way down to the ground as his frail body shrunk. He ears grew into his skin, and new, brown, pointy ears grew from the hair on top of his head. His neck and head grew into his body, as his shoulders grew round and the rest of his arms shrunk and became narrow as his fingers turned into pointy, green leaves. His whole skin turned brown, as his legs shrunk into his body and his feet grew square. A small, square thing grew from the bottom of his feet.

The other male, young scientist was next. His nose and mouth grew into a long beak that pointed a little downwards. His black hair grew into grey feathers, as feathers grew all around his body. Extra feathers grew from the top of his head and came over his face. His arms became feathers, and eventually grew into wings. This one wasn't as painful as may of the other transformations. Feathers then grew out from his but, becoming the feathery tail. Then his legs shrunk into his body. His toes grew long, and grew into clothes, breaking through his shoes. His bit toe did the same, but moved all around the foot and grew into the back of his foot.

Randall was now next; he was waiting for it to happen. A cry of pain escaped his mouth, as his nose and mouth grew into a snout, his black hair becoming a light yellow color, and growing all over his skin. His ears became pointy as they went to the top of his head. His hands grew inwards, turning into small paws, as did his feet, bending backwards at the knee with a sharp crack, making him cry more. Then, one tail grew from his but, a long, fury, yellow and light brown at the tip. The second grew next, and so did the other seven, until now he was a Ninetails. All four Pokemon then escaped the place, running into the wild.


	11. An option

Ok, i know people have some questions about this story. Well, once the virus is in your body, it immediantly goes ater all of your human DNA, eating all of it away until the Pokemon DNA takes hold of the body, which takes all day and stops at midnight when the changes occur. so, their mind gets replaced with that of a wild Pokemon, But on some oocasions, the virus leaves out some strands of Human DNA behind,so those people don't lose their mind once they become a pokemon.

* * *

Alisha glared at Shiftry, Ninetales, Staraptor, and the Ariados that captured them in the sticky string, and who is carrying them to who knows where. She also glared at the Ninetales, how it injured Missy really bad. Alisha moved what little she could to look at Missy, who was unconscious. She just lay there, burn marks covering her face. She closed her eyes. _Don't worry, Missy. We'll get you some help._

The Ariados carried them into a clearing, leaving them all in front of a stump, as the four Pokemon stood behind them. Ninetales used a small flamethrower to break the string, freeing them all. Missy fell to the ground, but Alisha caught her with Vine whip, and set her on the ground slowly.

Chad turned to them all, a low growl escaping his mouth. All of them glared at the four Pokemon, and were not paying attention to who was appearing behind them.

Blake smirked, standing on his stump now, seeing his captured victims not facing him. He saw Missy's body down on the ground, injured with burn marks. He stepped down and in front of Missy when he cleared his voice as he spoke.

"Nice to see you all again." He said, staring at them with a small smile.

Everyone's eyes went wide, a gasp escaping Alisha's mouth. They all turned to see Blake there, standing right in front of Missy.

"Blake!" Rick said, glaring at him now.

Mary saw Missy behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you all an option." Blake replied calmly.

"Option?" Chad asked suddenly.

"Join me in getting rid of the human race, or I'll help in finishing you and your friend, Missy." Blake replied.

Alisha shook her head. "What happened to you? Why are you suddenly doing this?"

"Why not." Blake shrugged. "Humans did this to us, why not get payback?"

"We all were human once!" Mary shouted.

"You cruel, cruel and heartless!" Alisha said.

"Then you don't want to join me?" He asked, placing his back paw on Missy's back, and an electric shock shot through her. A small cry came from Missy, as she was just starting to gain consciousness when she was hit with that electrical shock, shocking her body.

"Leave her alone!" Chad growled at him.

"Then join me." Blake said, "Together, we could rule this world."

Alisha stopped. She didn't know what to do. If they didn't join him, he would hurt, or possibly kill Missy and them, and if they did join him, than he would force them to hurt people and turn them into what they are.

"I'm waiting for my answer."

Alisha bit her lip. She closed her eyes, and looked down. Many images if her using attacks came at her all at once and she wanted to use them all. But once came to her most. Razor leaf. She opened her eyes and swung her head around, her leaf moving around as a bunch of leaves came out towards Blake, surprising him. He was hit with the Razor leaf attack. She then turned to the other surprised Pokemon and did the same thing to them, and they all took the hits at once. Alisha looked to Rick.

"Hurry, grab Missy and let's get out of here!" She said, and Rick nodded. He moved his bulgy body, stepping on Blake along the way and picked Missy up in his arms. He walked really fast with the other as they ran off.

Blake growled. "Get them! Stop them!" He slowly got up, his body cut with the razor leaves.

Ninetales sprung first, running after them. She jumped in front of them, and suddenly, as if on instinct, Mary let force a Metronome attack, coming out as a twister. The twister took Ninetales and sent her around and around, making her hit a tree. They all ran away again, hoping to get to the next town. They hoped it had a Pokemon center, so Missy could get looked at by Nurse Joy.

Ariados created a spider web in front of them, making them stopped. Ariados appeared in front of them, glaring at them. Chad took a step foreword, and unleashed a fire blast attack, burning Ariados and the spider web, allowing them to pass through. None of the others were able to catch up to them.

They all made it to the town, running through it. Alisha could see the panic on their faces, and she knew that they knew what would happen to them if she bit them. They made it to the center of town, wondering where the Pokemon center was at.

"Wait, I know this town. I've been here on my travels." Chad said, stepping foreword.

"Lead the way." Rick said, as he and the others followed after Chad as he led them to the Pokemon Center. The doors opened to it, and they all ran up to the desk, where Nurse Joy was at. It seemed like she was just about to close up.

Nurse Joy was busy getting ready to close up for the night, when the doors opened and a bunch of Pokemon came inside. "Oh?" She said, looking at the injured Vaporeon in the Hariyama's hands. Everyone had a worried look on her face, as Chancy came in.

Nurse Joy closed the Center, as she took the Vaporeon from the Hariyama, and put it on the stretcher that chancy brought out. "Don't worry, I'll take a good look at your friend." She said, taking the stretcher into a room and closed the door behind her. They all waited in the waiting area, sitting on the couch, all worried about Missy. They all knew that everyone in the science laboratory were Pokemon now, and they all fell asleep, hoping that Missy would be alright, and wishing for a cure.


	12. The conference

Sherice got off the ferry, and had arrived in Lilly cove city, where Randall said the conference was going to take place at. She wondered if she would be able to see her husband, Chloe and her husband. She shook that thought from her mind, and walked into the city. The directions said it was in the center of town. Sherice followed the instructions to the center of town, and she could see a stage with people all around it. She gulped, and went up to the stage, showing the guard her I.D. and he let her through to get on stage.

She walked into the center of the stage, walking behind the podium. She adjusted the microphone as the crowd hushed up. People turned on their cameras as they recorded the action on stage. Sherice cleared her voice, and spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm here to announce a new discovery that me, my husband and a few of our friends have discovered. I'm sorry they couldn't be here with me, it's a long story that I will get to in a short time."

Whispers went about the crowd about what might be the discovery that Sherice was talking about.

"We have discovered a new virus inside Pokemon. A new cell form, taking shape in all Pokemon everywhere, is making them aggressive and willing to attack humans. We have also discovered the horrifying results if that virus somehow enters our human bodies.

This cell, once inside our body, will multiple by the millions, and spread through your body in a matter of minutes. We haven't discovered how, but we came to a conclusion as to why. Well, once it replicates itself by the millions, it attacks what DNA we have, replacing it with Pokemon DNA. All this time takes twenty-four hours, and at midnight of being bitten, a gruesome change occurs to our bodies.

At exactly midnight, our bodies change into a Pokemon. I've seen this happen to one of my friends once. Our bodies change shape, and grow new things: fur, wings, claws, horns. This virus attacks humans. It's a smart virus, and it's out to destroy our race."

The crowd erupts into whispers, taking in the new information. They didn't know what to do. They all looked at her for more and more information.

"We have discovered some humans that became Pokemon. Sadly, they were captured by other Pokemon to who knows where. But these humans who just became Pokemon still have their humanity in them. The virus didn't attack them fully, leaving them with their human mind. People who usually change loose every ounce of their humanity, making them loose their minds, and become Pokemon fully.

We have also discovered a cure for this virus to be stopped. I will be in a clinic and will open clinics in every town starting now. Once you're bitten by a Pokemon, doesn't matter what it is, or if it's your friend, abandoned it right away and head towards the clinic so we can give you a cure for this virus, and stop the transformation on your bodies.

The cure is, in fact, injecting yourself with other human DNA from another person, someone who isn't infected with the virus. That will stop the virus, so that maybe we could save ourselves from becoming Pokemon."

Everyone understood, taking in the new information to their soul. A rush of panic swept a few, and they hid in their homes, away from all Pokemon. This broadcast was shone all over the world, so everyone would know about the virus and its effects. Sherice hoped she didn't se much people come to the clinics that she will be starting over the world.

Sherice left the stage, and a whole crowd of paparazzi followed her all around, until she reached the hospital, closing the doors on their faces. She told the doctors not to trust any Pokemon, and to let her handle all the DNA injections while they tended to normal wounds.

* * *

In the Pokemon enter, Alisha and everyone else was watching the broadcast. They were all so happy that a cure was made. They could be given their humanity once more. They all cheered as they were so happy.

"Yeah, but what would happen if we change back to out human selves, and we get bitten once again?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Go to a hospital once again, to stop it from happening." Chad said, and he barked in excitement.

"Other humans wouldn't trust us. We would need to find Sherice, she would recognize us." Alisha said, as Nurse Joy just came out of the room where Missy was at.

"Now, your little Vaporeon friend is all better now. You may go and check on her if you wish." Nurse Joy said. She was never informed of the virus and what happened if she was ever bitten by a Pokemon.

Everyone into the room that Missy was at. Missy slowly opened her eyes, her eyes all blurry. She saw many machines, and some of them hooked up to her. She jumped up in shock, looking all around, and stopped, seeing her friends.

"Missy! Sherice discovered a cure! We can be saved!" Rick exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"We have to go look for Sherice in order to be cured, though. No other human would trust us." Alisha said, and then explained the whole thing to missy, who nodded in agreement, and pulled herself from the machines, and they all escaped from the window, heading towards Lilly Cove city.


	13. Anciet society: No turning back

_**Last night, I had the weirdest dream about this story. On some part of the world, there was a secret society that already knew of this virus and encouraged on their children when they reached that age of sixteen. I don't know, but I liked it and this society. Delta Knight wanted a tyranitar, and so it will be!**_

* * *

The next day, Nurse Joy was relaxing in town. Chancy stayed behind to watch the center. She walked through the seemly empty town, wondering where everyone went to. She shrugged, and went to the store she always went to, only to find it closed for the day. "That's quite odd." She said, heading down to the next store, finding it closed, too. She wondered what happened to them all.

"Nurse Joy!" An old man exclaimed to her. He held a Pokeball in his hand as he ran towards her. He wasn't aware of the virus either. His arm was covered in bandages, from being bitten by his own Miltank.

"Oh, you need me to see your Pokemon?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Please? He's been acting weird lately, and he attacked me. I think there's some sort of bug going around."

She took his Pokeball in her hands and nodded. "Ok, come by later and your Miltank will be all better." She said with her smile, as she took the pokeball and headed back to center, where she will treat the Pokemon.

* * *

In an unknown village far south of Mauville city, a society flourished, away from all human civilization. These people believed in living with the Pokemon in harmony. They had a little sanctuary filled with all Pokemon in the area. This society was aware of the virus in the Pokemon. Their ancestors were the ones who first discovered this virus, and they loved it. These ancestors believed that once a certain Pokemon bit you, you become that same Pokemon, and you have eternal life. They lived on that for many centuries. When their young ones hit a certain age, sixteen, they have the choice of picking the Pokemon that they become. Although painful, they believe that it's a test to see if you're ready for this.

Alex was just a Pokemon archeologist. He had read about this civilization in a book, and was interested in it and its ways. He went to where their society flourished last, hoping to find clues as to their new whereabouts.

He walked to the south, his bag on his back, his blonde hair in a small ponytail behind him. He soon stopped, seeing some people in the wild, living in harmony with these Pokemon. The elders were the only ones who aren't Pokemon, besides the young. He watched in amazement at these people, and walked foreword, when he was stopped by two young ones.

"Halt!" the girl said, putting her hand out. Her red hair was short, up to her neck, and she was no older then fourteen.

"This is a forbidden place. No outsiders are allowed." The red headed boy, he looked like her twin brother.

Alex smiled. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm so interesting in your people and your ancestors. I'd like to research you people some more."

The girl and the boy looked to each other confused, when one of the elders came up with his cane.

"It's ok, Mira and Daryn. I can handle it from here." He spoke.

"Elder." They both bowed, and ran back to their playing with the Pokemon.

"You're interested in us?" the elder asked. "Yes, and you must be interested. We are the superior species on this planet."

"You are? Mind telling me why?" He asked, taking a note pad to take notes.

"We are one with the Pokemon. In fact, we are the Pokemon of this planet. Our ancestors were the first Pokemon on this planet. And we all follow in their foot steps, becoming Pokemon just the way they did thousand of years ago."

Alex wrote it all in, as the elder showed him around the village. "Really? How is this done?"

"Let me show you. One of our kind has come of age." The elder said, leading him to the area. It was getting late, pretty close to midnight. The elder showed him to an area where all the Pokemon are at, living in peace. A girl of sixteen walked into the area, looking for the certain pokemon she wanted to become. It was water Pokemon. She walked near the lake, looking into its watery depths. She saw a Milotic come up to the surface, the girl's best friend. The girl put her hand in front of Milotic, and Milotic opened its mouth and bite the girl. She flinched a little, and she pulled her hand free. She looked to her people.

Alex was so interested. _How is all this done?_ He asked himself, taking more notes on these people.

"Is it time?" The girl asked her people. The elder nodded.

"Yes, young one. It's time to join our ancestors."

Alex looked at his watch it just hit midnight, and suddenly, he looked up after hearing a high pitched scream from the girl. His eyes widened, as he saw the girl on the ground, in so much pain. Her people cheered her on, happy that she was going to be one with their ancestors.

The girl's skin turned into a creamy color, all over her body. Suddenly, she cried when something started to poke through her tight pants. She could feel the pressure building up in that area and slowing undid her skin tight jeans, taking them off to reveal her underwear. She small, tiny sigh of relief escaped her mouth, but a scream replaced it. Something was coming right out of the buttock area, ripping right through her underwear. It was light blue, and had black and red markings on it. There were about five little separate little tails, but it all went into one, as it pushed itself out from between the legs into a long tail.

Alex's eyes widened in horror. He felt like he was going to through up. He couldn't stand to watch, but every time he did, he found himself staring at the site once again.

The girl's leg got shorter and shorter, being sucked into the newly formed tail. Her arms grew shorter and shorter, sucking back into her creamy side. Her blonde hair turned into a red color, and fell out in the back, leaving it only in the front. It grew long and longer reaching about halfway to her long, slim body. The skin where her eyebrows grew out longer, overlapping the face, and becoming longer and longer and curvy as a yellow horn started to form from the top of her head. Once that was all done, she slid from the shirt, and jumped into the water while the people all cheered and cheered.

Alex started to back up. He was shocked, all sorts of expressions around that area. The elder stared at him while the entire young one stared, too.

"How can you all encourage stuff like this?! This is insane, this is barbaric!"

"This is our way of life." The elder said to him.

"I can't believe I thought you were all interesting. Your just sick people, sick sick people. Wait until the cops have to hear this!" Alex shouted at them, and they all glared at him.

"Now that you know our society, you may not leave. You are a young one, and are way over the age. Young ones! Grab him and through him into the Pokemon pit!" the elder shouted.

The young ones all surrounded Alex, and they grabbed him, and dragged him behind the elder to where one of the Pokemon was at. Alex struggled much, but it was no use against the strength of the young ones.

They all stopped in front of a cage and the young ones all forced Alex into the area near the cage. Instantly, the Pokemon inside the cage struck him hard, biting his shoulder.

Alex cried out in pain, as he held his shoulder and moved away from the cage. The people all cheered. It was still midnight, so the changed would affect him right away. Alex's vision became blurry.

He looked back to the cage, his eyes widened, seeing a Tyranitar in it. He realized, he was going to become a Tyranitar himself. He embraced for the transformation.

Something started to poke through his shorts, and it ripped right through it. It was a long, scaly green tail, which broke off into three spikes, and continued on 'till it rounded out. His legs got shorter, and rounded out. His feet became that of claws, as black holes appeared on his legs. His torso became bulgier, growing longer and wider. Where his chest was, it broke off, and his belly went in, growing blue and scaly there. He cried out in pain as his arms grew into his body, becoming shorter, rounder, and his hands became claws. Spikes ripped from near the back of his head down his spine, stopping just before the tail. His face became longer, rounder. His transformation was done, and he looked up, seeing everyone there, and ran off quickly into the wild.

* * *

Nurse Joy was still working on Miltank. She wasn't able to figure out what was wrong with him. He lay down on the stretcher, trying to get off of it. He was unusually aggressive, and she wasn't sure why. Well, Nurse Joy reached over across him, to check something, when Miltank moved his head up, and bit Nurse Joy, making her drop a glass. She held her arm, and looked at the clock, seeing it was 12:30 at night. She wanted a break, and quickly got the pokeball and put Miltank back in it not able to figure out why Miltank was so aggressive towards people.

She went back into her room with a small yawn, and stopped at the light switch to turn it off, when she felt something tingling all over her body. A sharp pain rose through her body. She felt something poking through her underwear, and it ripped her underwear, forming a long, skinny tail with a round shaped end. Nurse Joy stared in shock at it, as she felt her hands reshaping itself. She looked down at it, seeing her thumb disappear into her hand, as the first two fingers fused together, becoming pointy, as did the rest of her fingers. Suddenly, she felt like she weighed a bunch, and she watched as her skin turned pink, and started to grow fat all around. Her arms became short, getting bulgier. She felt her dress/skirt getting tight on her body, as her whole body started to gain weight. Her dress/skirt ripped open, leaving only her bra and her fat, pink skin. Nurse Joy looked down at her ever changing body, when she felt like her breasts were getting narrow, and grew very skinny. She watched as they scooted down her round belly, stopping on her belly, as two more of the same ones appeared just above it. Nurse Joy felt like her ears were growing longer and rounder, and they formed on the side of her head. Horns grew through her pink hair, knocking over her nurse's hat. Her pink hair attacked itself to her skin, and became black as her nose reshaped itself into a round nose, and grew into a snout…


	14. Cured!

This is the end for this story. Cliffhangers!!!! I don't like them either. your going to have to wait for the sequel.I'll give youa little description of it.

This ancient society is not happy with the outcome of Missy and her friends. They want to change it, according to their ancestors choice, wanting to turn them back into Pokemon, like it was written in stone a long time ago. A prophesy is told among them, and Missy and the others are trying to stop them before they get the whole world like this. but what hapens when one of them becomes a Pokemon again?

* * *

Missy and the others were half way there to Lilly Cove city. They had to stop a few times because they needed a rest, or to eat, or to catch up on their sleep. They had barely escaped some trainers on their way to the city, and were lucky they didn't get caught. They all shared a laugh or two a long the way.

After a day and a half's travel, they had finally made it to Lilly Cove city. They were all relieved, and they headed towards the hospital. Alisha told them that Sherice was going to be in the hospital. The streets were crowded with people. They all stared at them with a disgusted expression, and some even walked away from them. They all knew why, too.

It took them a little while to navigate that huge city, trying to find the hospital. But they soon found it, and there was a long crowd of people trying to come in. they just walked up to the doors, and they all moved away.

They walked inside, the people all moved away from them. They pointed at them and told them to get away from them. All the commotion caught the doctor's surprise, especially Sherice. She had come out from her new office, and stared at them. A smile spread across her face.

"Calm down, everyone. I know these Pokemon. They're here for the cure." Sherice said, trying to calm the commotion down. Sherice walked up to them, and bended down. "You are her for the cure, aren't you?"

Missy nodded, making Sherice nod and tell them to follow her. They all followed her as she made her way into a room. Sherice nodded, as she got the syringe filled with her DNA in it. She looked to them. "Ok, I need to do this to you all one at a time."

Everyone looked at Missy, and she offered to go first for the cure in the first place. She took a step foreword. Sherice nodded. "Ok, everyone, the nurse here will show you all to the next room over, while I give your friend the cure."

A black haired nurse came in, and she nodded when Sherice told her to show these Pokemon to the next room. Sherice looked to Missy. "You will be the first one that ever did this." Sherice said, bending down. She took Missy's paw, and put the syringe into it, injecting her with the DNA. "And don't worry. This won't take long. Just about a few minutes." When she was done injecting it into Missy's system, she took a step out. Missy could feel like her body was changing right away. She felt that same, tingling sensation she had when she became a Vaporeon.

Missy looked down at her body; her skin was going to its natural color. She sighed in relied, knowing the cure was going to work. A small pain shot through her back, as her mermaid tail started to come back into her but area, and she felt like her spin was fitting itself to the new changing body. Her paws started to get wider and wider, spreading part into five little fingers, as did her toes. Missy's body grew larger, going back to its natural height. Then the horns sticking from her head shrunk back into her head, as did the fin around her neck. Her face went back to its normal shape, losing the small snout. Missy then could feel her brown hair growing back on her head, finishing the transformation. She stood up, and then realized she was naked, and looked around. She saw a sheet, and grabbed it and wrapped it around her body.

Missy sighed in relief, holding the sheet around her body. She walked to the door, reaching for the door knob, when it turned itself and in came Sherice with a huge smile.

"Wow, it worked. You did it Randall." Sherice said, looking at Missy. "Glad to see you're back to your normal self. Are you happy?"

Missy nodded. "Yes, I am." She said, and slowly nodded. "Can I have some clothes?"

Sherice chuckled. "Of course. We have clothes for all sizes. Nurse!" she called as the nurse came in. "Show our lady the clothes so she can pick them out." The nurse nodded, and showed Missy to the room with the clothes. The nurse brought back all the boxes of clothes back into the room, as Missy walked into the room where her friends were. She bent down to them with a smile.

"Hey guys! Alisha, Rick, Chad and Mary." Missy spoke.

Everyone all turned in surprise, looking at Missy. They all knew it was her right away and they all jumped for joy, knowing that they'll be back to normal.

Sherice came back in, and soon, everyone all took their turns into the room to become their normal self's. After about thirty minutes, everyone was reunited. Missy had her hair down, as usual. She wore a light blue shirt, and long, dark blue pants that had black flower designs on the bottom. Alisha had short, red hair, and a few freckles on her nose. She wore a red shirt that had white stripes on it, and skin tight jeans. Rick was a little, chubby fellow. He had short, brown hair. He wore a dark green shirt that said _Don't Eat Me!_ And blue shorts. Chad came in, his black hair in a small ponytail in the back. He wore a long, red shirt with a black jacket. He also wore black jeans. Mary had long, blonde hair; it was in a braid in the back. She wore a blue shirt with overalls over it. Missy thought she was a farm girl.

They all smiled, glad to be back to their normal self's. They all gave each other a hug, and smiled. Missy thought she saw Mary blush at Chad, and it went away fast. Sherice walked in at that moment.

"Glad to see you all in your real forms." She said, and sat down. "It's a success."

"We're all glad to be Human again. I don't think I could stand being a Chikorita again." Alisha said with a laugh that everyone joined in on.

"Well, I was hoping to ask you a favor?" Sherice then asked, breaking the laugh into silence. "Could you help everyone else? Like in other towns or the ones that have become Pokemon?"

Missy thought about it and nodded. "I would like to help and stop this virus."

Everyone else agreed, too. Sherice nodded, and handed Missy a whole glass filled with Human DNA. This all should last about a few hundred people." She said, and Missy nodded, taking it and putting it all in a backpack Sherice gave her.

They all left the hospital, wanting to get back to their normal lives. They all wanted to see their families again, and then regroup and take down this virus. It was then decided, as they shared the DNA amongst themselves to help people in their hometowns. Then they all went their separate ways, heading back to their families and friends.

* * *

Soon, along the road, Alisha came upon a fork. She took left, like the sign said. She was heading back to Foretree city. She carried the DNA in her backpack, humming a tune as she walked down the path, being careful not to be bitten by any Pokemon.

Ahead of her, a group of four young ones stood in her path, blocking her. They all glared at her, arm crossed. Alisha stopped, wondering what was going on, when the oldest of them spoke.

"You have caused a great disaster." He spoke in a loud voice. "Come with us, or you'll suffer dire concensquences. "

Alisha stared in a puzzled manner. "I did? How?"

"Once you became a Pokemon, you were supposed to stay that way, just like our ancestors intended it to be. You have disrupted it, and you must come with us to see what our ancestors will do with you and your friends!" He spoke again, angrier than ever.

Alisha frowned. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but you leave me and my friends alone, you hear that."

"Get her!" The boy spoke, and the young ones all ran towards Alisha, grabbing her and pushing her to the ground. She could feel the glass break under the weight, and she gasped as she was being held against her will by a bunch of kids. They all tied her hand and feet up, and dragged her back to their civilization.

"Our friends our rounding up your friends right now as we speak." The youngest little girl said, looking at Alisha. Alisha gasped, and struggled to get free, but it was no use…


End file.
